


Quack Tales

by NatNicole



Series: DuckTales: Generation Swap [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatNicole/pseuds/NatNicole
Summary: A family of adventurers, their friends, their allies, and their enemies; some people were none of these, though.__________________An Alternate Universe in which many characters' ages have been switched with each other's.
Series: DuckTales: Generation Swap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021540
Kudos: 1





	Quack Tales

A.N.: Sorry, I clicked the wrong button when working on the draft; Ch1 will be posted tomorrow.


End file.
